Persona: Catharsis Caligula
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Paradise City is a virtual world where people who want to escape from the cruelty of reality can become anything they want to be. But what is lies behind this sweet curtain? How long before you succumb to temptation and forget reality? Welcome to Paradise City. Escape your own personal hell.
1. OC Registration (Closed)

Hey everybody. If any of you here from this corner of Fanfiction . net remember my previous Persona story, Motley Crew of Fools, you all know that it was deleted. The reason for this was because, well...I was going in half-cocked. I had NO idea what I was doing.

Here, however...I actually have an idea of what to do. This idea came into being when I started playing a game called "The Caligula Effect." If you don't know, the man behind its story is Tadashi Satomi, who worked on Shin Megami Tensei: Persona, the Persona 2 Dualogy and their PSP remakes! He also worked on Digital Devil Saga if you're familiar with it!

Small background info. The Caligula Effect is set in the fictional digital world called Mobius, which is controlled by a vocaloid-like being known as μ. People who enter this dreamscape are more or less living out the life of a high school student on a repeated loop. It's a special place meant for people who are sick of the reality they live in. Problem is...you can't leave. The protagonist, your character, is one of the few who realizes what's happening and becomes apart of the Going Home Club, a group of individuals who want to leave Mobius. Aiding you is Aria, a being like μ but helps you by helping you obtain a power known as the "Caligula Effect" – the power of your trauma and desire to face it given manifest. Standing in your way are the Ostinato Musicians, who are like μ's private security force. And they won't let anyone leave their "paradise."

My story is following a similar premise.

Persona: Catharsis Caligula is set in a virtual world known as Paradise City. A world meant to be a haven for those cannot take the physical or mental abuse in reality and want to escape to their own personal paradise. Paradise City can be entered via a special app downloaded on a blog forum, provided you know the right one. In this world, you are what you envision yourself to be. You can be anything. A politician. A high school student. A teacher. An astronaut. ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER DREAMED OF. And when you've grown weary of your paradise, you can leave and return again when you've hit rock bottom.

But, the longer you stay in this dream world, the more you begin to lose sight of yourself. Eventually, you forget that there even was a real world. Then Paradise City is your only true home.

Can you escape this virtual hell?

Here is the format!

-BASIC INFO-

Name:  
Name Meaning:  
Age:  
Blood Type:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Occupation:

-PERSONAL INFO-

History:  
Personality:  
Trauma (reason for entering Paradise City):

-PERSONA INFO-

Initial Persona:

-Resist:  
-Null:  
-Absorb:  
-Repel:  
-Weak:

Ultimate Persona:  
-Resist:  
-Null:  
-Absorb:  
-Repel:  
-Weak:

Arcana:  
Social Link Event (how the social link between the MC and OC goes):

For the record, by Name Meaning, I mean the kanji that makes up the character's name. I personally found the site, "Behind the Name" to be an excellent source of finding kanji that made the protagonist's name to be quite insightful.

If you any of you are interested in this story and want to see your character in such a premise, please send in your OC! Keep in mind, however, I have only seven slots open!

Chapter 1 is already underway! Look forward to it in the coming future, and I hope to see you all again soon!

* * *

EDIT: On a more excitable note, for anyone here who has played and managed to enjoy The Caligula Effect (in spite of its clunky framerate), I have good news! An anime adaptation of the game is scheduled to air in April! Furthermore, in May, a PS4 remake titled "Caligula: Overdose" is set to be released in May, with four new additional characters and a brand new storyline where you have the option of joining the Ostinato Musicians! Fingers crossed for a Wester Release!


	2. Episode I: Chapter 1

_***Paradise City is a virtual world where people who want to escape from the cruelty of reality can become anything they want to be. But what is lies behind this sweet curtain? How long before you succumb to temptation and forget reality? Welcome to Paradise City. Escape your own personal hell.***_

* * *

 **Persona: Catharsis Caligula**

* * *

Episode I: Welcome to Paradise City

* * *

Chapter 1 – White Noise

 **APRIL 1st, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – TAKAHARA PRIVATE ACADEMY**

 _[-in more recent news, Shuji Masahara, a school teacher at Musamura Elementary, was nominated to take part in the Paradise Space Program! Along with a few other chosen volunteers, this marks Japan's first great step in the right direction in the ongoing space race!]_

 _[-the elections are over! The mayor of Paradise, Yumaka Sugihara, has now been succeeded by popular elective Masao Mataka, who won by the skin of his teeth! His opponent, Aiko Yujimika, was chosen to be his personal aid! One can only look forward to the changes awaiting Paradise City!]_

 _[-Morpheus Industries' prestigious CEO, President Akito, has recently announced their newest project, the Seventh Heaven plan, to be currently underway and scheduled to be completed sometime within the end of the year. Details about Seventh Heaven are currently unknown, but according to Akito-sensei, it is the biggest and greatest project that Morpheus has undergone to date!]_

As the various news reports played out on a few students cell phones, many people huddled around those watching and likely friends to those individuals, Yoshikai Yuuki, or more commonly known by his nickname "Kai", sat at the front of the class close to the door leading out of the room.

Kai was 16-years-old, and was around '5,6" ft or so. He had black hair, messy around the right side but carefully kept to the left side while a mole sat beneath his right eye. His eyes were colored silverish gray, almost etheral. Like most students, he wore a pale jacket over a dark purple buttoned shirt with black dress pants and brown loafers. One leg sat over the other, propped against his knee while he leisurely pressed his chin against his hand.

 _Every day, it's the same. Same classes, same week, all year._

He sighed as he removed himself from his desk, grabbing his bag. As he moved out the door, one student noticed him and smiled. "Yo, Yuuki-kun! You wanna come with us to the arcade?"

"No thanks." he shook his head. "I'm not interested."

He didn't bother to say that and look at the man, nor did he stop walking. He had only briefly slowed down when his fellow student addressed him, but otherwise continued. He wasn't interested in mingling. What he did want to know was why he continued to pursue this strange life. He had no interest in this school. Nor did he have any interest in school. He had more important things to do.

 _But what? What's so important that I'd rather leave this place? What am I missing? I wish I could remember..._

But he didn't remember anything. He hasn't remembered anything about his life for a year.

And he didn't remember how or why he came to Paradise City. Nor why everything seemed to be covered in multi-colored static.

 **APRIL 4th, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – CLUB SHAMROC**

Club Shamroc. It was a night club, always bustling when the sun went down. Students, college kids and adults always came, looking to get drunk and have fun. Strobe lights blared while loud music turned into loud deafening noise that could hardly be tolerable.

It was made worse by the fact that, sometimes, the world seemed to blare into straight static. Together with the music, it was like a hellish scene. Something that two individuals could barely stand.

"Remind me again," the boy looked at his companion. "Why are we here?"

"Because the Boss reserved this place for us." the woman replied coolly, taking a drink from her martinee. "And also because Security wouldn't think that we would be hiding in a place where every dreamer goes to party, right?"

The boy quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged.

The male was around the same age was the woman, wearing a black windbreaker with a dark blue jacket and faded gray jeans, marked with slight tears around the knees. He wore knee-high black boots with silver straps and metal pieces along the sides, running down to the soles with spikes around the back. His hair was red with black bangs, obviously dyed with sharp blue eyes. Over his hands were fingerless gloves, the left carrying a red design resembling a question mark, albeit stylized and looked more like an imposing fishing hook. His belt was slightly lopsided, falling to the left side. His belt buckle oddly resembled a spyglass.

The female bore a similar roguish look, only added due to her foreign features. She had a short neck line, midnight black with light orange highlights. Her eyes were a crimson-like red color, though the intensity behind them looked as if she was tired with everything or simply just having a very bad day. She had dark tannish, pale brown skin. She also sported a mesomorphic like build with defined muscles. She had long slender legs, coupled together hips that were kind of curvy. She had two tattoos; one on her left shoulder down to her hand with vines and roses colored green and red and the word 'beauty' on it. On her right was chains and barb wire going down with bullet casing that has the word 'Deadly'. She had a scar on her arm and leg, another across her eye. She had light freckles dotting around her heart-shaped face. She looked very attractive, but her look certainly lessened the appeal. Additionally, she sported a slightly faded scar on the left cheek. She dressed in a black shirt with orange strips with a picture of a dragon on it. Over it was a red vest that had spikes on the top of it, a snake drawn on the back. She also wore black fingerless gloves and also wore a black locket with a picture of a dragon on it. Below that were black pants with a few tears and black boots.

All in all, one couldn't tell that they were college students. If anything, they looked like delinquents.

And that couldn't have been more accurate.

"So, any luck?"

The male, Sei Shibara, sighed. "No dice. Building is locked down tighter than a drum. The back is a no-go too. Akito _really_ doesn't want anyone inside."

"Tch." Jack Sanrio bit her lip. "Figured." She downed the last of her martinee before she moved away from the railing. "We need to find out why Akito is hunting us, Shibara. And why no one has even thought about leaving Paradise."

Sei shrugged. "It is the million-dollar question." he said. "So, where you off to?"

"Down. No use going to a club and not partying."

 **APRIL 12th, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – TENSHI MEDICAL HOSPITAL**

 _Cut. Slice. Pierce. Sew. Cut. Slice. Pierce. Sew. Precision. Sharp. Blood. Flesh. Precision. Sharp. Blood. Flesh. Rinse. Repeat. Rinse. Repeat._

Inside a room of pure white, men and women dressed in blue scrubs with caps over their scalps and masks pulled over their faces worked and moved about, working around the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. With each passing second, they moved and carried instruments back and forth, either disposing of them or bringing them to the few working over at a table. Beneath a white shroud, a girl lay unmoving in her care with a mask over her face.

"Thirty minutes elapsed." one of the nurses said, looking at the man cutting into her skin with steady hands. "Doctor. We need to..."

Noise. Static. Too much. He needed to focus. He didn't need to listen to them. He just needed to focus. To keep his hands moving. He didn't pay the sweat dropping from his skin any mind. He breathed in, then out. In. Out.

His scalpel moved back and forth, only stopping when he placed it on the tray and retrieve another. The process repeated and then followed again with another move. Within an interval of two minutes, he switched instruments. Each time, his nurses urged him to stop. He didn't care for their words and instead continued with his work.

 _Idiots. All of them. I'm not giving up. Not here._

Not ever. The unspoken resolve.

Another thirty minutes passed. Silence prevailed over the room, only broken by the repeated beeps of the machine hooked up to the little girl. The doctor took a breath as he stepped back, pulling off the latex gloves over his hands and then removed the surgical mask and cap. His hair, dark brown and groomed neatly as it was swept back with only two strands falling and coiled around the left side of his nose. Hazel eyes stared down at the girl before he smiled.

"Time."

"One hour and twelve minutes." another nurse said. "All her vitals are normal. Congratulations, Moto-sensei."

Ryou Moto sighed as he moved away. Behind him, his colleagues clapped. No doubt the people in the observation room above, watching his work with the news reporters recording his work, were also clapping and praising him. Doctor Moto, the unrivaled medical genius that could cure even death.

 _Impressive, if not exaggerating. Death is permanent, after all._

Not that he liked the idea. Every patient that would ever come under him, laying down on the table with his scalpel at the ready, he was going to save. So far, each operation succeeded.

 _If only I could do something about the damned static_.

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – TAKAHARA PRIVATE ACADEMY**

The bells rung. It was time for Takahara Private Academy to begin again.

Kai had practically lived this routine for a year now. He just continued moving back and forth between the days, going about his life with little worry. Once more, he practiced this old routine and sat in his seat. Class would begin in a few minutes, though he was utterly unconcerned with it.

 _Static. Every day, ever since I came to this place, there's static everywhere. Like a televison gone haywire._

When it first happened, he was utterly thrown for a loop. Not to mention terrified. He didn't understand why there was so much static covering the place, much less often overlappin with the people around him. Soon, however, he began growing used to it. He tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities, but the constant sounds of the static would be so grating he often asked if he could be excused.

The static today was worse than usual.

"Class," the teacher began. "Today, we have a new student joining us today. Please, introduce yourself!"

Kai looked up. Then his eyes widened as he watched the static seemingly begin to part around the new student. It was a girl, wearing the same uniform as the rest of them, though she wore black patterned skirt instead of pants. Rather than a bow around her collar, she instead wore a bright blue tie. Her hair was a faded color of a semi gray-purple, a sharp contrast to her brilliant green eyes.

 _The static avoided her. It was running away from her. Not out of fear. Not washing over her like a wave. Not out of fear. It moved away because it didn't need to wash over her. It didn't feel the need to swallow her whole and twist her_.

Why? Who was she? Why didn'the static touch her whatsoever? Heedless to the stares or the low wolf whistles a few boys gave out, the girl smiled and bowed deeply.

" _Konichiwa_. My name is Shinobu Amano! It is very nice to meet you all!"

Kai bit his lip, palming his forehead. The static's incesant noise was becoming worse. Something was riling it up. He vaguely heard the teacher calling out for him in concern, but he waved it off. He just needed to power through this. He just needed to wait this out. Maybe, when he was finished with this place, he could leave and go back to her.

 _...wait._

 _Who is "her"?_

 _Why am I even here?_

 _I shouldn't be here. I should be with my sister._

Yes, that was right. He had a sister. He left with her, escaping the grasp of their drunk mother, in spite of his father's wishes. But why? Where had they gone? They never went to Paradise City. So why was he here?

Where as his sister?

Why was he-

 _ **doST thOu SeEK tHE CalIGUla...?**_

A voice had cut through the static. Everything became silent. The world didn't speak any longer. The pain in Kai's head grew worse.

 _Who was that? Is that...my voice? No. It isn't. I didn't talk._

The pain was growing. By now, it had gone from a headache to a full on migraine the size of Osaka. He rose up from his seat, stepping away from his desk and cradling his head in his palm, heedless to the confused shouts everyone was giving him. Their words were deaf as the voice rung out again, laced with heavy obscurity.

 _ **DoST thOu SeEK tHE CalIGUla...?**_

 _Who are you? Why do you have my voice?_

 _ **I ArT thOU... ThOu ARt I...**_

 _ **DoST thOu SeEK tHE CalIGUla...?**_

Kai hissed as he nearly stumbled. The strength in his body was leaving him. He leaned against the wall for support. He needed to get out of here. He didn't know why. He just needed to. He needed out of this place. Away from this static. Away from this voice.

 _Sh-shut up. Get out of my head...!_

 _ **I ArT thOU... ThOu ARt I...**_

 _ **If ThoU SeEKeTh tHE CalIGUla... AnSWer to tHY sELf...**_

"S...shit..."

Kai barely made it to the staircase before his body was no longer able to hold him up. The pain was too much. His body leaned forward and then tumbled down. In seconds, his world was reduced to black.

Before it had, however, the static all around him went silent.

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – UNKNOWN LOCATION – GARDEN OF AVALON**

A pair of crystaline violet eyes snapped open. She rose to her feet in a gasp, staring up at the beautiful white sky above her as a black swallowtail butterfly danced past her. With it came a sound, clear and mysterious.

"This is...!"

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – MORPHEUS INDUSTRIES**

[Sir, we have confirmation. A possible _Waker_. There was a resonance in Takahara Private Academy.]

"...has he obtained the _Caligula_?"

[No. But the probability of _Awakening_ is very likely.]

"Subject?"

[Yoshikai Yuuki. He is a second-year student at Takahara. Your orders?]

"...put him back to Sleep. Unless he's obtained the power, there's no need for elimination."

[Understood.]

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – CLUB SHAMROC**

"Yo, Jack." Not long after he received the notification, Sei had quickly grabbed his cell and dialed up his companion. "I just got an e-mail from Alpha."

[Is it a Waker?]

"Yep."

[...you know what to do.]

The call ended as quickly as it had begun, leaving Sei to sigh and scratch the back of his head. Seriously? She was going to have him deal with this? Who did she think she was? His boss? Okay, well granted, she knew what the hell was going on in Paradise City longer than he did, but that was hardly the point here. Yes, they were working to getting out of this place, but did she really have to run him ragged?

Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk.

"Better go find him before Security does..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 _ **Terms:**_

Waker – A term used by both the Resistance and Morpheus Industries. It is commonly used to refer to individuals who, in some way, perceive the "distortion" around them (i.e. Paradise City's false existence)  
Caligula – Unknown At Present  
Awakening – Unknown At Present

 _ **Groups:**_

The Resistance – An underground organization, composed of individuals who wish to escape Paradise City and return to reality. Represents the Fool Arcana Social Link.  
Morpheus Industries – A large corporation who invests in the continued technological advancement of Paradise City. They comprise most of the business within the city. They are the main antagonist of the story.

 _ **Characters Introduced:**_

Yoshikai "Kai" Yuuki – The Fool (Protagonist)  
Jackal "Jack" Maeve Sanrio – The Wheel of Fortune (Fool Arcana Kaiju)  
Sei Shibara – The Chariot (Shirou Fujimura)  
Ryou Moto – The Death (Dark Lord 98)  
Shinobu Amano – The Strength (Arans)

* * *

 _Coming Up!_

 _"Hey, kid. If I were you, I'd get out of here."  
_ _ **I aRt tHoU... THoU aRT I...  
**_ _"Wh-what are you people?!"  
_ ** _Thou hast sought thy Caligula. Therefore, our contract has been made...  
_** _"Commence Data Overwrite. Pleasant dreams, little one..."  
_ ** _At last...! The time has arrived! Now, seek that which is forbidden!  
_** _"Per... So... Na!"_

Chapter 2: Awakening

* * *

 _ **And here it is, folks! The very first chapter of Persona: Catharsis Caligula! First off, I want to thank everyone who has bothered to read this story and has even gone so far as to send me their OC! I wish I could see your reaction when you see your characters being introduced! For those who think I am moving too fast, though, don't worry. This is just our starting line-up! And only three of the four OC's introduced will be making up the party. The last of the bunch won't officially join until later.**_

 ** _Secondly, special congratulations to Daemon of Wrath, Shirou Fujimura, Arans, Fool Arcana Kaiju, Dark Lord 98, Arans, The Gaming Geek Gina, RealmOfEmptiness, Donjusticia and Tenacious Turtle Duck! Your OCs are in and have been accepted! Granted, I've went over my limit on seven OC's, but hey!_**

 ** _Thirdly, I want to thank maryomafyotu406, DarkLord98, arans, kalakauai, ZeroZen, Donjusticia, The Gaming Geek Gina, Aleister Bloodrive VII, PainX65 and bloodyredrose1994 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!_**

 ** _Apologies go to the makers of the OCs introduced this chapter. If I got their personalities wrong, LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY._**

 ** _Refresher: I am not a machine. I am human. I can and will make mistakes along the way._**

 ** _Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter, and I will see you all again in the next chapter! I hope to see you all again soon!_**


	3. Episode I: Chapter 2

_***Paradise City is a virtual world where people who want to escape from the cruelty of reality can become anything they want to be. But what is lies behind this sweet curtain? How long before you succumb to temptation and forget reality? Welcome to Paradise City. Escape your own personal hell.***_

* * *

 **Persona: Catharsis Caligula**

* * *

Episode I: Welcome to Paradise City

* * *

Chapter 2 - Awakening

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – UNKNOWN LOCATION – UNKNOWN LOCATION**

For the first time in a long while, Kai woke up to see the world without static. However, the world before him was once again unfamiliar, yet compared to the disturbing world that was Paradise City, it felt very relaxing and comforting. As he came into consciousness, a beautiful melody consisting of a piano and a singing voice that reminded him of angels danced in his ears with the utmost delight.

Then he opened his eyes.

 _Blue._

 _Velvet blue._

That was the only color that dominated the world before him. The walls, the ceiling, the floor... Even the furniture was colored a vibrant aquarmarine shade. The room itself was grandoise and large, styled like some sort of theatre. No, it looked more like a grand stadium meant for an opera. Up above, balconies sat on either side of him, holding many chairs and seats with large banners bearing a stylized "V" hanged proudly for all to see. Kai found himself sitting in the only chair on the ground floor. Looking forward, a stage stood before him, veiled by a blue curtain with golden tailings.

"Where...is this?" he muttered to himself. Strangely, he didn't feel confused or anxious. He felt comfortable. Safe. As if he couldn't be hurt here. "How did I get here...?"

"Hmhmhm...what a peculiar guest we have, this time around." a creepy yet mysterious voice chuckled.

Kai's attention came to the source of the voice. As the music picked up, the curtain drew itself back. Sitting on a very comfortable looking sofa, colored blue like everything else, was a bizarre old man dressed in a fine black suit and white gloves. He sat forward, leaning almost with his elbows placed on his knees and hands folded beneath his chin. He had thinning gray hair that wrapped around the sides of his head, yet remained perfectly bald in the center. His ears were elongated like an elf, his eyes were wide and bulging as if bloodshot, and his smile threatened to snap his face in half.

And that wasn't even going into the long nose he bore, easily as long as a 12-inch ruler.

The man standing next to him, almost lazily, was another matter. Compared to the luxurious theme of the opera house, he was dressed casually: a black-and-white striped coat that came down to his knees with a plain black shirt underneath, a black belt with a silver buckle resembling a skull and faded jeans with black combat boots. Two silver rings were on his left hand, sitting on his ring and pinky finger. One ring was colored silver with a feathered wing and the second was the same. The third was plain looking with no decoration, whereas the fourth was black with a skull embedded into it. His white hair was messy, the fringe alone nearly covering his dull yellow eyes that looked at him with small interest. He also had dark rings underneath his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for months.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." the old man greeted Kai, their eyes meeting. His gaze sent a small shudder down his back. The old man didn't seem threatening. If anything, he looked quite frail. But his appearance...something told Kai that he was not normal. Especially if he had _that_ kind of nose. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintence. This place separates mind and matter, existing between dreams and reality. It is a room that only those, who are bound by a contract, may enter."

"Contract?" Kai frowned. "I don't remember signing any contracts recently."

"It doesn't have to be on paper." the white-haired man next to Igor told him with a deadpan tone. He then raised a hand in greeting. "We're Victor, Igor's assistant. Nice to meet you, O Honored Guest of Ours."

 _We're? Not I?_ The royal "we" it seems. Or perhaps Victor was just old fashioned.

"Regardless, your presence here means that your destiny will lead you here to us." Igor told Kai, smile never fading. "You possess a unique power. One that will become very clear to you in the coming of days."

Kai frowned heavily. "A...power?"

"Indeed. And it will be our duty to help you hone that power." The lights that illuminated the opera house began to flicker before one shut off, bringing darkness to the room. Then, a familiar sound began to hum faintly in his ears. A sound that was grating and obnoxious, like nails scratching on the chalkboard. "Ah, it seems our time grows short."

More lights shut down. The sound of flaring static grew worse. Kai bit back a scream, clutching his head as the beautiful music became drowned in the horrible mess. With each light that spluttered, the static that had plagued him grew worse and worse. His body fell out of the chair, hands clamped over his ears.

It was never this bad before. What was going on? He looked up, finding Igor and Victor looking at him with the same expressions. However, Victor's face shifted slightly, lips curved into what almost looked like a smile.

"Until we meet again..."

Another light faded away. Now, only a single spotlight illuminated the stage.

Then it went out, bringing darkness. And the static consumed Kai, leaving him to fall once more to unconsciousness, unable to see the brilliant blue butterly that hovered in front of him.

 **APRIL 22nd, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – TAKAHARA ACADEMY**

Kai woke up to a world that he wished he could leave. Compared to earlier, however, the static was nowhere near as horrible. If anything, it was becoming music to his ears. The ceiling above him was familiar as well along with the rest of his surroundings. The white curtains and unnocupied beds were a giveaway.

"Oh, you're awake." the school nurse said with relief. "How are you feeling?"

Kai lifted himself up, rubbing his temples. He could still hear the horrible static from earlier ringing in his ears. "I'm fine." he replied. "Where am I?"

"The school infirmary." the nurse answered with a cheerful smile. It seemed so sickening for some reason. It felt wrong. Plastered on. As if it were copy-n-pasted. "To be honest, I was a little surprised. I didn't think I'd ever receive a patient!"

The teen frowned. Never receiving a patient? How was that even possible?

Then again, Paradise City made no sense. Nor did some of the people in this world. As the nurse continued to speak, words grating much worse than the static from earlier, Kai tore the covers from his person and stood up. He paid her no heed and fled, not bothering to close the door behind him. The static was an eyesore. He needed to be somewhere else. Somewhere that wasn't so... _Noisy_.

Of course, he never noticed someone watching him from afar, eyes focused on his backside and slowly walking forward in the same direction. Had Kai seen him, he would have noticed that the individual was entirely wreathed in pitch-black static compared to the white noise that constantly filled his vision.

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – UNKNOWN LOCATION – GARDEN OF AVALON**

"I've found him!" the purple-eyed woman exclaimed, her voice being relayed to her dear friends in Paradise City. Or rather, Sei Shibara, as he was the one tasked with finding the boy she had sensed earlier. "He's at the Shopping District! Security's already on to him! Please hurry!"

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – SHOPPING DISTRICT**

Static. Static. Even more static.

 _Is all of Paradise City just covered in this stuff?_ Kai wondered in annoyance as he held his temples. Ever since he woke up, he's felt irritated. He didn't know why. Was it because of the horrible static from earlier? Compared to before, the noise was tolerable. He's lived with it for a year now. So why does his head hurt so much?

He still wanted to know what that voice from yesterday was. There were so many unanswered questions. Questions without answers. Why did that voice have his voice? What was this "caligula" it was telling him to find? He glanced around the crowd, taking in the sight. All around him, static was washing over people passing by while useless news played on their phones and on the television sets beings old. Stupid fake smiles. Dull eyes.

 _I don't want to be here. I shouldn't be here. But why? Why am I here in the first place?_ Kai pondered through the pain, trying to think of something. Anything to pull himself away from the agony of it all. He stumbled a bit as he turned around the corner, entering into a small alley. Maye here, he could find some peace and quiet. _I have a sister. But I don't remember her name. I remember having parents. I don't remember them either. I don't remember anything other than that. All I know is that I shouldn't be here. I should be with her. My sister. Where is she?_

She couldn't be here, could she? In Paradise City? Somehow, the idea filled him with dread. A flash of pain erupted in his head, forcing him to lean on the wall for support as he gripped his temple even harder in a futile attempt to wash it away.

It wasn't going away. He glanced at the alley. There was little static here, so why? Why was he hurting so much? Another flash, and he found himself on his knees.

 _It hurts. It hurts so much._

"...target indentified." His vision was starting to swim. Everything was starting to become a blur. He could vaguely make out someone in the alleyway entrance. Their form was wreathed in black. That was all he could make out, save for the red blotches on their face. "Waker Resonance, %99.5. Classified as S-Level Awakening."

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – SHOPPING DISTRICT**

Surprisingly for Sei, it had not taken long to find the guy he was looking for. The way the multi-colored noise was being repelled by the vibrant blue static around him was a clear indication. However, compared to his own, it was something else. However, he didn't have time to gawk. From behind, he found a man in a sharp suit stalking the poor kid.

Unlike everyone else, who was becoming warped by the static, hooked on it like a drug, the man faded in well with it. As if he himself was static.

Not very from the truth.

Thankfully, the man was focused on the kid, so he didn't notice him. Even more fortunate was the fact that the kid had wondered into an alley, providing little witnesses for what was to come next. Carefully, he pulled out his phone and pulled it open, punching in a key and had his thumb hovering over the call button. He approached the man from behind as he stalked toward the downed teenager. The static around him was being thrown into a frenzy.

He was getting close to Waking.

"Waker Resonance, %99.5." the Security scrub said, causing Sei to blink. 99.5? Even he didn't have that high of a resonance! "Classified as S-Level Awakening."

As he continued to approach, his form became distorted. The black static was growing in intensity, causing the kid to squirm and groan in pain in response. The suit dissolved into something that didn't seem natural. Polygons and textures, mixed in with tainted white noise, along with various mathematical systems – sin, cosin, tangent – formed into something unnatural.

 _Inhuman._

"Christ." Sei winced, finding the imposing creature to be rather disgusting. Its form was twice as large, possessing black fingers that were elongated and resembled claws. It had no distinguishable features whatsoever. It just looked like something big with two glowing red balls for eyes. "I never get used to looking at you assholes."

He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. In the back of his mind, something stirred. Rising. Crawling its way up to the surface. In his ears, the sound of static began to drown away, swallowed up in opera. As he opened his eyes, he pressed the call button. As soon as he did, the screen was overwhelmed in blue static, a single word written across the noise.

"Hey, kid." Sei called out as static began to consume his form. The poor guy probably couldn't hear him, but it was worth a shot. His skin fizzled out, as if he were a program starting to glitch. "If I were you, I'd get out of here."

His eyes glowed. Power broke through to the surface.

Then Sei Shibara _grinned_.

* * *

Kai heard a voice, a male older than him, talking to him before the world suddenly became crystal clear.

He wished it didn't.

In front of him, approaching him like some kind of predator, was a black monster. He wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't make out any features. It was covered in messy, black static that writhed around as if it was alive. Compared to the annoying static that covered the city, it was worse.

So, so much worse...

Fear swelled in his breast as he soon found himself stumbling back, staring at the monster in horror. "W-what the hell?!" he cried, falling unto his rear. "What-what are you?!"

The creature, if it were even possible for it to do so, didn't respond. Instead, it reared its arm back, long claws twisting and curling around each other to form into a spear. Its body lurched forward. Kei did not need to know what it was about to do next. The arm was already in motion as realization dawned on him. Yet, before he could react, something stopped the creature from acting.

The sound of a woman yelling at the top of her longs, though not one filled with terror or emotion. It was a scream of passion, of a singer performing their crowning moment at a crescendo.

The creature curved its shapeless head, orbs gazing at what was happening from behind them. Kai got a look and gasped.

 _The static. It was being ripped apart. It was screaming in pain. It was being burned away._

Polygons and pixels broke off from the static, as if something was destroying it. The source of it all was a figure stepping forward, possessing their own unusual sound. A low humming, reminiscent to a lullaby, rung in his ears as he stared at the being in fascination. It was tall, easily towering over the average adult male. It wore a fancy pinstripe suit with a cravat at its neck, butterfly brooch pinned to the cloth. Over its shoulders was a jet black coat with golden metal attached to its laurels. On its shoulders were pauldrons with a spike jutting out. A wide-brimmed hat rested over its head, long white hair flowing out from it and whipping around in the wind. Its face was hidden behind a golden mask, slits showing menacing golden eyes that burned like fire while a toothy metal grin was etched into the mask. Over each arm up to the elbow were golden gauntlets, silver chains wrapped around the forearm while sharp fangs rested atop the finger, glimmering like fangs.

 _Power. Deceit. Unleash. Illusion. Mystery. Forbidden strength._

Those words flowed into Kai's mind before he could comprehend them. Then the words vanished.

The creature growled, a hole opening in its shapeless head with jagged fangs. The static around it went wild in a frenzy. From it, anger and hate emanated like a miasma.

The masked figure spoke no words. Rather, it spoke with action. It jumped into the air, coat flapping as it reared back its fist and throwing a punch. The black monster countered with a thrust of its spear-like arm. The resulting clash created a shockwave that threw Kai off of his feet and into the air, smashing into a couple of trash bins. The contents spilled out as they were knocked out, creating a flood of disgusting and nauseating smells that nearly made him vomit.

The masked figure was thrown back, flying through the air before landing back on the ground, coming to a grinding halt thanks to its claws. The creature, meanwhile, tumbled in its retreat as it regained its footing, shaking off the damage before releasing a bloodcurdling howl that sounded like ten people screaming all at once with incomprehensible music roaring on at full blast in the background. Pulling his hands over his ears, Kei tried to block it out, but it invaded nonetheless. The creature then bounced forward, moving to battle the masked figure once again.

* * *

Sei never tired of this feeling. This rush of emotions and power that made his heart run wild. It was like he had chugged down ten cans of TaP at once. The Shadow was pretty weak looking, probably around the lower tier. Lucky for him, then.

Even so, he had to finish this quick.

 _C'mon, Moriarity._ He called out to his other self as his eyes glowed, power building in his gauntlets. _Let's do this._

The rush of power increased tenfold. The Shadow went to pierce him straight through the chest, but he intercepted it with ease. Tilting his body to the side, he evaded and grabbed its spear arm, putting on a vice grip before pulling it forward. Clenching his fist and gathering all the built-up power in his hand, he reared his hand back and threw a punch. A relatively harsh one, at that. It tore straight through its torso, creating a decently-sized hole.

The incomprehensible noise the damn thing spouted suddenly fell silent as the Shadow's body went slack. Moments later, it began to break down. Bits and pieces of its body began to fall apart, like tiny bits of crumbs falling from bread before it collapsed entirely, leaving behind a broken mess of corrupt data.

Sighing, Sei shook his head and offered a silent prayer to whoever the poor bastard used to be before he called back Moriarity. As such, his current form vanished in a wisp of blue light, reverting him to normal. "I will _never_ get used to that." he muttered to himself, rubbing his neck before looking at the kid, who stared at him wide-eyed with a mixed look of awe and fright. The same look he had when he had his first encounter with a Shadow. "You know, I told you to run. Not gawk like a damned idiot."

"W-what..." the kid gasped, suddenly finding his voice. "What was that just now? What _are_ you people?"

Sei pinched the bridge of his nose. "As much as I would look to explain, I need you to come with me. _Now_." He didn't bother masking the urgency in his voice as he walked over to the brat. No doubt Security was already on their way here. He didn't want unnecessary trouble. Much less the extra work. Honestly, why couldn't Jack have done this herself? She would have been a much better choice for this.

The poor kid still looked shaken, so he didn't respond right away, It took a scowl from Sei and grabbing him by the arm before he was pulled back into reality. "W-wait, what do you mean?!" he said, trying to pull away from Sei. He wouldn't. "Let me go!"

Sei glared at him in annoyance. "Listen, idiot. I'm overworked enough as is. Don't add more work. Besides, do you want to go back to being a Dreamer after you just Woke up?"

"Dreamer? Woke up?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You noticed it, didn't you? The damn static all around you? That Paradise City isn't _paradise_?" Sei asked. The kid's eyes widened, looking startled. "People who see the city for what it is are called Wakers. Everyone else in this hellhole is a Dreamer. And Wakers are hunted down by the Shadows. I'm with a group of people who want to help Wakers like you. Now, will you please-?!"

He didn't get any farther before he suddenly found his back screaming in pain. He was flung away from the kid, smashing straight into a brick wall. Spit flung from is mouth as he gasped, hitting the floor with a dull thud. His phone slid out of his grasp. Coughing, he looked up just in time to see a large black behemoth grab the kid by the neck, lifting him up into the air.

Just like the Shadow he defeated earlier, it was a corrupted mess of black polygons, textures, symbols and data with writhing static as its skin. However, rather than looking like some kind of demented creature with no shape whatsoever, just barely possessing a form, it was much more defined. It possessed a muscular build, with arms as large as cannons. Its head was dome-shaped, possessing only a single eye.

"Sh-shit..." Sei cursed, realizing what attacked him as he struggled to reach his phone before the Shadow could do what it came to do.

Sadly, it didn't work out like that, as the Shadow slammed its hand into the kid's body. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came. It was strangled, as if someone had silenced him. The hand vanished into his chest. Black and red static began to spread across his being, slowly consuming him like everyone else in the city.

"Commence Data Overwrite." the Shadow's warped voice called out with an emotionless tone. "Pleasant dreams..."

The static swallowed his torso and legs, slowly crawling up his head and invading his mouth before it slowly began to delve into his eyes...

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – UNKNOWN LOCATION – CATHEDRAL OF CALIGULA**

 _...what? Where is...?_

Kei's eyes fluttered open. His body felt as if he were floating. His limbs felt so light, but at the same time he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel his heart against his chest or the rising and falling of his chest. He couldn't even feel the horrible pain that erupted all over when that _thing_ stabbed him in the chest.

He was in some kind of chapel or church. Rows of wooden benches lined the halls on either side of him, barred by a metal gate that prevented entry. Filling these rows were people. Or at least what passed for people. They had human forms, but that was it. No features. No clothes, no hair or eyes or mouths or noses or ears. It would have been more accurate to call them mannequins, composed completely of glitching static.

The sound they produced was bizarre. It wasn't grating, but it wasn't pleasant either. Rather, it just sounded like stereotypical noise.

Up ahead, where a tilted cross hung in the air, an altar sat in the front. Surrounding it were several stained glass windows, each bearing a picture with some signifance. Contrary to what house they were in, the windows didn't depict anything remotely religious. Unless, of course, a man with a bag and stick being chased by a dog could be considered religious. Kei's attention fell to the figure who stood at the altar, their back facing the crowd.

Judging by their posture, they weren't tending to the altar, but neither were they praying. Rather, they just stood there with their hands in their trousers.

Kei touched his forehead in confusion, unsure what was going on. This place felt like that opera house, the Velvet Room or whatever, but it felt different. Compared to the soothing atmosphere of that place, the church felt...apprehensive. Tense, almost. But how could he have gotten here? Was it the work of that giant black monster?

 _Whatever the case... This is bizarre._

In the hopes of receiving answers, Kei stepped forward, making his way toward the altar. As he did so, however, a familiar voice rung out to him.

 _ **I aRt tHoU... THoU aRT I...**_

 _That's my voice..._ Kei realized before he frowned, recalling these words. _No. That isn't my voice. It's someone else. But who is it?_ His gaze settled on the figure at the altar. _Is it...them?_

"...excuse me?" Kei called out to them. "Where is this place?"

At first, he received no answer from them. Rather, the garbled mess of white noise continued to fill the chapel like the hums of prayers before a voice, definitely not the one calling out to him earlier, spoke with a distinctly female voice. "Another lost lamp, straying from God?" Slowly, the figure turned to him. Kei felt his breath hitched. Despite the white and black shroud, he could make out feminine features. Their face was mostly hidden, but there was no denying that figure. "Or just another fool who has fallen to temptation?"

There was a nagging feeling in the back of Kei's head. He had seen this woman before. He was sure of it. But who could she be? If only he could properly make out her face beneath the veil. "...who are you?"

"I am No One." the woman replied. "Or, I am Everyone. Perhaps I am Nothing. Or maybe I am Everything. Above everything else, however, I am but a humble servant. I welcome you to the Cathedral of Caligula."

 _"Caligula."_

Kei knew that word. He's heard it before. The voice told him to seek it. Was this...what it meant?

"Why am I here?"

"Everyone who eventually wakes from their Dream comes here." the woman answered with a smile. "Here, they are given a choice. To continue to stay Awake, or return to a blissful slumber."

He frowned heavily at her words, finding them rather cryptic. What on Earth was that supposed to mean? Wasn't he dreaming right now? And what did 'stay awake' mean? Then his mind returned to when that man appeared before him and saved him from one of those monsters. He knew about the static. The damn static that's been plaguing him for years. Kei had always believed he was the only one who saw it, but he was obviously wrong.

Someone else saw it. Someone knew what Paradise City was like. They knew what this damned noise was.

"Now then, lost sheep..." the woman's voice broke him away from his thoughts. "What will you do? Will you return to Sleep? Or stay Awake?" Before Kei could question or give her a response, she held up a hand to stop him. "A word of warning, before you answer. By choosing to Sleep, there will be no second chances. You will remain forever Dreaming. This is but a one-time chance to break free from your shackles. However, should you choose to remain Awake, your path will be one of strife. You will walk a path of pain and suffering, but what comes at the end of this path will forever be up to you."

Kei closed his mouth. Her words were lost, but the meaning was not. In simpler terms: "You can be like everyone else and forget the noise exists and live the fake life you've been leading for a year now, or stand against it and suffer for your choice."

What was he supposed to do? What would happen if he chose to live a lie? Actually, hasn't he always been doing that? Leading a fake school life that means nothing but still pursuing it? He always knew that he had to leave Paradise City, but he never found himself ever actually trying to escape. Instead, he remained.

Did that mean he was content here? If so, then why? Why was he trying to rationalize trying to leave this place? Why was he so desperate to see his sister again?

Then, in the midst of his pondering, a brief flash of pain eroded his thoughts. Yelping, he held his head as an image flashed before his eyes. A sight that nearly left him unable to stand.

 _A street. Rain pouring down. Something red coming down fast. In the middle of its path was someone. Someone familiar. Someone he knew. A smile on her face as she crossed the street. The light was green. The coming light was not. His legs moved before he realized it. The lights loomed closer. The girl froze, watching as it came at her. He rushed forward. The lights was swirving. Its course had not changed. The girl screamed, but it ceased when he reached her._

 _Then-_

The image faded. Sweat dripped from his forehead as Kei stumbled, a hand over his face. His heart was beating fast. He stared at the ground, panting heavily. Though the image had disappeared from his mind, the impact it left behind was real. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from his face.

Yes... That's right. He remembered now. Why he needed to get out of Paradise City.

"What will your decision be, Yoshikai Yuuki?" the woman bearing the face of his sister asked as he raised his head. Unknown to him, his otherwise silver-gray eyes began to shift to a molten gold color. "Will you stay Asleep, or will you stay Awake?"

His decision came almost as immediate as the sudden rush of agonizing pain and static that erupted in his ears, sending him down to all fours. Pained gasps and screams tried to escape from his throat, but they were forced down and remained silent.

 _ **Finally... Thou has awakened!**_

It was that voice again. It was clearer this time. It was definitely his voice, he recognized over the horrible bouts of pain he was enduring as he thrashed about on the ground.

 _ **Thou hast sought the Caligula. Therefore, our contrast has been made...**_

Powering through the pain, Kei slowly rose up to his feet, gritting his teeth. Another loud boom of unbearable white noise invaded his ears, but he endured. He looked down at his hands, however, when he saw them begin to flicker. Before his eyes, azure blue static began to crawl up his arms. It took a moment to realize, however, it wasn't static. No, it looked more like his body was starting to glitch out. Replacing his form with another image. Replacing his frail body with something more powerful.

 _ **At last! The time has come! Now, seek that which is forbidden!**_

A word of sincerity. A word of power. A word of treachery. A word of strength. A word of falsehood. A word of truth. A word had danced in his mind, as clear as day. As it became burned into his mind, the pain vanished. He was left in a cold mess, staring at the floor while sweat dripped from his face. The woman bearing the face of his sister remained silent and unmoving throughout the ordeal, though as he raised his head, revealing his golden eyes to her, she smirked.

 _"Per..."_

A stained glass window started to crack, light seeping through.

 _"So..."_

"Good Morning... **O' Fool of Nightmares**."

 _"Na...!"_

Then, the stained-glass window of The Fool shattered. And in that moment, power broke through the surface.

 **APRIL 21st, 2018 – PARADISE CITY – SHOPPING DISTRICT**

 _[Awakening Theme: www . Youtube watch ? V = SytLk2GwLLs]_

Just as the overwrite reached his pupil, a powerful blast of azure erupted from the kid's body, throwing the Shadow off of him and sending almost everything in the alley up into the air. Sei found himself pressed up against the wall, pulling his arms over his face as he tried to block out the rushing winds.

"The hell's this?!"

He couldn't see what was happening because of the bright light that swallowed the kid up, but he knew what was going on. It was the same phenomen he experienced. However, what had thrown him off guard and left him utterly shocked was the fact that the power he was unleashing was destroying the static around him.

 _As in, the static in the entire alley._

No, it wasn't that he was destroying it. He was utterly _annihilating_ it. Erasing it from existence. Curing his surroundings of their cancer. The Shadow grinded to a halt, burying its fingers into the ground to stop its retreat.

Soon, the light faded away. When it did, the kid's form was revealed. Or rather, the power he had obtained had been revealed.

For the first time in his life, Sei felt as if someone had just walked over his own grave.

 _What-what the fuck is_ that?!

Had he not known any better, he would have mistaken the awakened Persona of Yoshikai Yuuki to be a Shadow. It was garbed in a tattered trench coat, bearing several tears that had flowing black wisps pouring out and floating into the air like particles. Beneath that coat were black metalic strips that ran across the upper torso, seemingly wrapped around the flesh like bandages. Strangely, the strips all converged on the center of the chest, connected to what appeared to be a breastplate with a dark red jewel in the center. Below, dissipating black mass covered the legs like pants, though from the knee down they were covered by dark black grieves. Wrapped around the neck was a bloody red scarf with an insignia resembling a heart shattered into several pieces at the end.

The most terrifying piece of the Persona, however, was the face.

It's goddamn _face_.

 _ **A black skull. No eyes. No lips. No nose. Just a set of teeth with empty sockets that glowed with yellow light while white wisps flowed out from the gaps of the skull.**_

Slowly, the Persona lifted its head, staring at the Shadow, who stared back in bewilderment. Sei then took notice of the weapons in the Persona's hands. A pair of jet black swords with no true form. In fact, they couldn't be called swords. They were just black thin masses in the shape of a sword, possessing a sharp edge.

A second passed. Then, the Persona's jaw clicked partially open.

Then, it _screamed_.

 _"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅!"_

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 _ **Terms:**_

Waker – A term used by both the Resistance and Morpheus Industries. It is commonly used to refer to individuals who, in some way, perceive the "distortion" around them (i.e. Paradise City's false existence)  
Caligula – The catalyst behind the awakening of one's Persona abilities. While unknown at present, the Caligula manifests in the form of a chapel with the trigger appearing as someone from the individual's past.  
Awakening – The phenomenon responsible behind a Persona manifestation. This term is applied to Wakers. Alternatively, one's Persona abilities are measured via a 'Awakening Resonance.' The higher the resonance, the more powerful the Persona.  
Shadow - A mysterious entity of unknown origin. They appear in Paradise City, drawn to humans with particularly powerful traumas. They then possess the target, corrupting them in the process. Most Shadows serve as the guards of Dreamland Security.

 _ **Groups:**_

The Resistance – An underground organization, composed of individuals who wish to escape Paradise City and return to reality. Represents the Fool Arcana Social Link.  
Morpheus Industries – A large corporation who invests in the continued technological advancement of Paradise City. They comprise most of the business within the city. They are the main antagonist of the story.  
Dreamland Security Agency - A private-owned government defense agency funded and headed by Morpheus Industries. Their numbers are comprised of humans who have been heavily corrupted by entities known as Shadows.

 _ **Characters:**_

Yoshikai "Kai" Yuuki - The Fool (Protagonist)  
Persona: Phobetor  
Epithet: Fool of Nightmares

Sei Shibara - The Chariot (Shirou Fujimura)  
Persona: James Moriarity  
Epithet: Chariot of Criminals

* * *

 _Coming Up!_

 _"The Resistance is a group of people who want to escape Paradise City. To put it simply, we're rebels fighting against a distorted reality. Understand?"  
_ _"Yoshikai Yuuki... Put him under surveillance. He might be too much of a threat."  
_ _"My name is Alpha! I act as a guide to those who are Awake! It's nice to meet you, Yuuki-kun!"  
_ _"I have to get back to my sister."  
_ _"Everyone came to Paradise for one reason or another. It used to be what it was called. But now? It's just a hellish prison."  
_ _"Your power is that of the Wild Card. A very special power. One that will pave the way for your future, my dear guest."_

Chapter 3: The Resistance

* * *

 _ **Whoo! Yes! I finally got this out! HOOOOLY SHIT THIS WAS A LOT OF WORK! The second chapter is finally out, and in my personal opinion, it is the best one so far! Which is...saying something, since this is technically only the second chapter. Personally, I feel the awakening scenes of any Persona game has to have some sort of impact. In P3, there was no greater way to introduce you summoning your Persona than aiming a gun to your head. In P4, the impact wasn't as powerful as P3, but damn was it cool to see your Persona emerging in a sea of flames. In P5, I dare say they surpassed P3 in this regard by having you RIP OFF YOUR MASK, CAUSING YOU TO BLEED AND HAVE YOUR PERSONA EMERGE FROM YOUR BODY WHILE MAKING YOU KICKASS CLOTHES! Here, I'm doing something different.**_

 _ **Namely...the Users BECOME the Personas! A neat variation, huh?**_

 _ **We're now moving forward into the story by introducing our main party of Jack, Sei and Kai! But who is Alpha? ANd how can she sense "Wakers?" You'll have to find out next chapter!**_

 _ **Also, I want to clear up some misconceptions about Paradise City. As I said, this place is a virtual world. You know how you install an app on your phone, attach your phone to your VR headset and then fire up the app to play a game? Its like that, except Paradise City sends your MIND into this world. Basically, your living in a video game. Of sorts. I apologize if this immediately turns people off. Considering, you know, this is the basic premise of series like Sword Art Online, Log Horizon and others.**_

 _ **Thanks go to DarkLord98, kalakauai, ZenoZen, ssjzohan, Donjusticia, Writer of a Thousand Stories (formerly RealmOfEmptiness), arans, King Hassan, TenaciousTurtle Duck and The Gaming Geek Gina for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME!**_

 _ **Apologies go to Shirou Fujimura, the maker of Sei Shibara, who's personality was on full display in this brawl and chapter. If I messed up his personality, LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY!**_

 _ **Refresher: I am not a machine. I am human. I can and will make mistakes along the way.**_

 _ **Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter, and I will you see you again in the next chapter! I hope to see you all soon!**_


End file.
